I'm Always There If You Need Me
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Tim is still in the hospital and when Savannah gets terribly ill, she turns to John. With him caring for her, will Savannah give their love a 2nd chance or will she ignore her feelings completely. Rated K  for language and some sensuality. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

John had barely been awake when the loud ring of the phone echoed through the house. He slowly lifted his head at a alight tilt to glance at his clock. 8 a.m. Damn, who would be calling him this early?

John rose from his bed and morning stiffness flew through his body as he made his way to the kitchen. The phone was working on its 6th ring when he answered it.

"Hello?" He said with a slight groan in his sleepy voice.

"John?" A sickly whisper came from the opposite end.

John had suddenly become much more awake. "Savannah?" he replied, leaning against the counter. Why was _she _calling _him?_

A cough came out of Savannah before she spoke. "John, I'm so sorry that I have to ask you this. I wouldn't have called if Tim was home, but he's still in the hospital…" More coughs flew out of her of her mouth as she spoke, making it difficult for John to understand her. She sounded really sick. He knew that much.

John clutched the receiver in his hand. "Savannah, do you…do you need me to come over?" He said, almost regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

He heard Savannah let out a sigh. "Would you?" I really shouldn't be asking this of you but I can't-"

John interrupted her. "No no. it's alright. I'll be right there,"

"Thank you John," Savannah said quietly. John waited a second then hung up the phone, placing it gently on the counter. Savannah was sick, and she wanted him to take care of her. Or at least, that was the impression he got. He was supposed to leave at noon for a 2 o'clock flight back to Germany, but Savannah needed him.

John went back to his room. Opening the curtains to one of his windows, he saw rain dripping off it. Turning back to his closet, he quickly pulled on a pair of ragged jeans and a white t-shirt. On his way out of his room, he pulled a navy blue sweatshirt from a hook and shrugged it on his shoulders.

He stepped into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. His hair was whipped up to one side and small bags were under his eye lids. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran a wet comb through his hair.

John grabbed an apple along with his keys on his way out the door. "Awh shit he said as rain poured on top of his head. He pulled his hood up and strode over to his car. He quickly started the engine and then made his way through the rain to Savannah's house.

Half an hour later, John stood on Savannah's porch soaking wet. He had knocked four times and no one had answered. He winced as a flash of lighting and thunder surrounded the sky. In the distance he could hear horses whining with fear.

John grasped the door knob and turned it, surprised that it was unlocked. "Savannah?" He called as he stepped into the house. No answer. He wiped his feet on the welcome mat and slid his hood off. "Savannah?" He called again and then wandered the house.

When he reached the kitchen he saw her. Savannah was sprawled across the kitchen floor, unconscious. The home phone lay next to her, barely brushing along her fingertips.

"Oh god Savannah!" John yelled as he rushed to her. He kneeled on the floor and took her limp body in his arms. "Savannah, can you hear me? Savannah!" He shouted, shaking her gently. "Please Savannah. Don't do this to me," She was so pale. He stroked her cheek gently. It was boiling hot.

John slowly rose to her feet and carried Savannah to the living room. He laid her gently on the couch and took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her. He quickly retreated to the bathroom and came back with a cold wash cloth. Sitting on top of the coffee table, he gently placed it on her forehead. "There you go. That should help," he twisted his fingers in hers and tilted his head down.

A few minutes later, he felt her stir. "John?" Savannah moaned quietly. Her eyelids fluttered then she fixed her gaze on him.

John sighed and smiled. "Thank god. Are you ok?" He took the cloth off her head and set it beside him.

Savannah lifted a weak hand to her face. "Oh, my head," She gazed around at her surroundings. "How did I get over here? Last time I remember…I was in the kitchen,"

"I carried you here. You were passed out cold on the floor," John explained.

"Oh god," She muttered then met his gaze. "Thank you, John. This really means a lot to me. You really didn't-"

"Hey, it's not big deal. I'm here, and I'm gonna' help you get through this," He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his finger. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it just felt so good to be around her again. Savannah smiled weakly and closed her eyes. It felt good for her too. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"A glass of water would be nice. I'm just so tired," Savannah said, followed by a cough.

John stood up. "I'll be right back then," He said then left the room.

**A/N: sorry that it's so short but I had to have some kind of start. Chapters will be longer in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I have been realllly busy and I suffered from a really bad case of writer's block and couldn't come up with anything good :/ Well, I hope you like this piece!**

When John returned, Savannah was gone. "Savannah?" He set the glass of water down on the table and walked down the hall. He saw the silhouette of the bathroom light against the wall. When he got closer, he heard a loud gagging noise.

"Savannah?" He gently pushed the door opened and saw her hurling into the toilet. John quickly knelt beside her and gathered her blonde curls in his fists. He gently rubbed her back. "Shh it's ok. Easy," He whispered soothingly.

Once Savannah could breath, she slowly lifted her head up. "I'm sorry…" She chocked.

John let out a soft laugh and handed her a piece of tissue. "Hey, don't worry about it. This is what I'm here for. Now let's go get you warm," He said and lifted her trembling body off the floor.

Savannah curled her fingers in his and leaned against him as he led her to her bedroom. "Thank you," She said quietly.

John sighed. "How many times are you going to say that?"

Savannah smiled, her eyes closed. She knew he was joking. "A decent your welcome would be nice," She said and looked up at him.

John stopped when they reached the entrance to her room. "You're welcome," He said with a smile.

Savannah let go of his hand and stumbled into her room, sprawling herself across her bed, without giving him a second glance.

John stood in the doorway, watching her until he saw the heavy rising and falling of her chest. She was asleep. He wanted nothing more then to crawl into that bed and wrap his arms around her, pressing her cold body against his. Somehow, he knew a part of her wanted it too. He began to back out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

As he trudged back to the living room, John could feel small tears form in his eyes. Looking around at the house, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to come here. It was too painful for him. Knowing that Savannah had been living here with another man made John's heart want to leap out of his chest and run away screaming.

Was Savannah playing some kind of joke on him? She had friends in town that could have taken care of her, or she could have even called her parents. But why did she ask him? After all of these years, what could he have that he could possibly offer to her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He wiped the moistness from his face as he sat down. Thunder began to clash from outside, and lighting lit up the darkened house. Staring off into space, John noticed a folded up piece of paper sticking out from a pile of magazines. He knew better than to be snooping around Savannah's things, but he could help his curiosity. As he looked closer he saw his name in the cluster of Savannah's curvy handwriting.

John turned his head to make sure Savannah wasn't behind him then slowly lifted the paper from the pile. He skimmed his eyes up and down the page. It was a letter; for him.

Dear John,

There are no words to explain how much I miss you. I thought that I could do it; I thought that I could let you go. But I can't. I think about you every second of every day. I hate myself for what I've done to you. Tim knows it too. Even though he loves me, he sees my pain and wishes that I come back to you. But John, you must understand why I did what I did. Tim…he's always been there for me. He looked out for me, comforted me; and I just couldn't leave him alone. He says he will be okay by himself and that I need you. And that you also need me. The truth is John, I do need you. You make me feel whole and complete. Not a day goes bye that I don't worry about you and if you're safe. I pray every day that you'll come home safely. I pray even harder that you'll forgive me one day.

_Yes, my darling Savannah, of course I forgive you. _John felt the letter tremble in his hands as read it, tears streaming down his face. All of his questions had been answered. Yes, Savannah still loved him.

I know I did a terrible thing to you John. Despite everything that's happened and all of the apologies I could make, I still hurt you. And I can never take it back. That's what pains me the most. Although I now know who I really belong with and at this point I think you know too. I can't-

"What are you doing?" Savannah's voice came from behind him. John threw the letter back on the table and tossed a magazine on top of it. He stood up and flattened his shirt. "Umm nothing. Nothing," He stuttered. "Everything alright? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," She muttered and took a small step towards him, glancing at the table with her eyebrows creased. "What were you reading just now?" she pointed a finger towards the pile.

John looked from the table to her confused gaze. "Oh, just some magazine," He said with a shrug.

Savannah looked up at him with a glare. "That's not what I saw John," She crossed her arms.

John rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, thinking of how to avoid telling her. Finally, he let out a sigh. "You wouldn't be very happy if I told you," He said then met her gaze.

Savannah raised her eyebrow then looked back down at the pile. She glanced back up at John who said nothing then bent over the couch, grabbing the paper from underneath the magazine. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. "You…You read this?"

John nodded when she looked back at him. "I'm so sorry Savannah. I shouldn't have. It wasn't my business,"

To John's surprise, Savannah chuckled softly. "Actually, it is your business. This is for you," She said with a gentle smile and turned the paper for him to see. John looked at her in confusion, wondering why she wasn't angry with him.

Seeing the look on his face, Savannah lowered the paper and moved towards him. "Lighten up. John I'm not upset with you. Yes I would have liked if you waited 'till the letter was finished but, it's alright. No worries," She locked her fingers in his and showed him a glowing smile.

John knew that she was trying to avoid it as well, but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't have the energy or the will power to do it. Those eyes; those beautiful, breath taking blue eyes that always made John's heart race. If Savannah's eyes were an ocean, he would have been lost in them forever, never able to return.

Without realizing it, John slowly raised his hand and grazed it across Savannah's cheek. He traced the dark circles under her eyes then slid his thumb down her cheekbone. Her skin was as soft and delicate as a rose petal. "I miss you," He whispered.

Savannah closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. "I miss you too," She finally said.

John couldn't take it anymore. His desire and need for her was just too much for him to bear. He knew he was taking a big risk, but it was worth it. He needed Savannah to realize that they were meant for each other. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly began to lean towards her.

Savannah grabbed his hands. "John, wait," She quickly said and her body tensed up.

John looked at her. "Savannah, please. Just let me try," He looked at her with both love and hurt in his eyes.

Savannah slowly moved his hands from her face. She shook her head. "No, John. I can't. I'm sorry," She looked down as tears swelled up in her eyes.

John sighed and moved away from her, leaning against the wall. For a while, they just stood there, lost in their heart-breaking thoughts. They couldn't look at one another; they couldn't speak either.

Suddenly, they both jumped when the loud clash of thunder echoed throughout the room. The lights began to flicker and soon enough, the power went out.

"Damn," John heard Savannah mutter. He turned his head as she walked out of the room. He was about to sit down when he heard a loud BONK, followed by a groan.

"Savannah?" He called out and followed her path. He outstretched his arms to stop himself from slamming into anything. The house was pitch black. "Savannah? Where are you?" He called again.

"Here," He heard a soft moan from below him.

He bent his arms down. "Take my hand," He said then the cool air around his hand was replaced by a cold, clammy grip. John clutched Savannah's hand and heaved her off the ground, pulling her close. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah," She mumbled, leaning against him.

"Let me get you some place where you can't hurt yourself, then I'll fix the light issue," He chuckled then guided her to her room.

Once Savannah was safely tucked away, John began to search for light. He found a few candles in a nearby closet, and a flash light in the kitchen. He made his way to the basement and checked on the generator. The fuse had burst completely and it was far from John's knowledge on how to fix it. They would just have to wait out the storm until John would be able to go find a repairman.

John went back up to the main floor and quickly lit the candles, then spread them throughout the house. He approached Savannah's room and gently tapped on the door. "Savannah?" He said before slowly creaking the door open. He looked to see Savannah standing by the window, gazing out at the storm.

When she heard him enter, Savannah turned and smiled at him. "This happens a lot," She chuckled.

John grinned. "No kidding. Well, your generator's fuse is blown out,"

Savannah shrugged. "We've got another one," She paused and stared at him. "But I think I like being in the dark for a while,"

John smiled. "Me too. What'd you say we hang out in the living room and I can tell you a bedtime story?" He said with a wink.

Savannah beamed and walked towards him. "I'd like that," She took his hand in hers.

John looked down at their locked fingers then back up at her. "You know, you still scare me Savannah Curtis," He reached and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"And you don't scare me at all John Tyree," She said with a sly grin and moved closer to him, close enough for John to feel her breath on him.

John was utterly confused. He could feel himself getting angry with Savannah. He knew she still loved him, but he also knew that she was still loyal to her marriage to Tim. But John didn't want to push it, because every moment with Savannah was precious, and he didn't want to take advantage of it.

Twenty minutes later, John was sitting across from Savannah who was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. They were laughing and munching on crackers as John was telling her of one of his missions in Thailand. But soon enough, Savannah had fallen asleep. John just sat there, staring at her. Even from his distance he could see her boy trembling, and also the sweat beating down her face.

John was no doctor, but he wasn't stupid either. He rose from the couch and strode into the kitchen. He retrieved a wet wash cloth, some aspirin, and Savannah's water glass.

When he came back to Savannah, he sat on the coffee table and gently applied the cloth to her forehead. He placed the pill and water beside him then slowly lifted her into his arms.

At his touch Savannah stirred and squirmed a bit in his grasp. "What's happening?" She muttered and looked around sleepily.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm just warming you up. Go back to sleep," John said soothingly and sat down on the couch.

Savannah sighed with relief and smiled at him before closing her eyes and cuddling into his chest.

John smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. He leaned back against the couch and combed his fingers through her hair. He then closed his eyes; hearing nothing except the rolling thunder and dripping of the rain; he felt nothing except for Savannah's body pressed against his. John tried to enjoy this moment; he knew he would probably never have anything like this again. Savannah would truly never be his again, but all he could do was pretend. At this point, pretending was good enough for him.

**A/N: Ehh, I don't know how much I like this one…but tell me what you guys think and if you want me to write more…let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy has it been a while since I've seen this and I'm so sorry! I hope you all aren't mad at me! I'm trying to be more consistent with my updates but look at where it's got me. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your lovely reviews! It really keeps me going!**

John hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep until he was shaken by the distant ringing of a phone. He gazed around him, looking down to see Savannah curled up against his chest. He smiled for a moment and her wondrous beauty, even in sleep when the phone interrupted his thoughts.

Carefully lifting the sleeping woman and laying her back on the couch, he quickly paced to the kitchen. He picked up the phone in the middle of the fourth ring. "Hello?" He said, his voice more groggily than he would have assumed.

"Who is this?" A male voice replied on the other side.

Uh oh. Tim. "This is John," He answered slowly. "Is this Tim?" _I am so dead._ He thought.

"Oh John!" He felt a sigh of relief when Tim said his name happily. "Sorry I didn't recognize you over the phone. If I may ask, what are you doing at my house? I thought you were still overseas,"

John cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah I was. I'm on break for a few weeks," He began. "But Savannah called me this morning saying she was sick and asked me to stop by,"

"Well that's very kind of you John, thank you. I would have been there but unfortunately I've been stuck at the hospital for a few days," Tim explained. "Hopefully I'll be out of here tonight or tomorrow morning and take her off your hands," He said the last part with a slight chuckle.

John felt tension shoot through his body as he tightly clutched the phone. "Uh yeah sure, no problem," He muttered.

There was silence before Tim asked. "Can I please speak to Savannah?"

John slid his palm down his pant leg, wiping the sweat from his skin. "She's uh, sleeping. But I can have her call you when she wakes up if you want," He said with ease.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you John. Have a good night," Tim said bluntly before hanging up.

"Yeah…you too," John said, setting the phone down. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Tomorrow. That's all he had left with Savannah, if that. He glanced out the window, staring blankly at the rain trickling down the glass.

"Was that Tim?" John jumped, startled when he saw Savannah leaning against the wall. She looked at him with tired eyes, but also a hint of sadness. She slung the shirt tightly around her body, as a cold shiver made her teeth chatter.

John nodded. "Yeah he was just calling to see how you were," He said.

Savannah walked towards him to pick up the phone. "You should have let me talk to him," She didn't look at john as she dialed on the keypad with shaking fingers. Before he could stop himself, john gently placed his hand on top of hers, prying the phone from her grip. "What are you doing?" She asked warily.

Saying nothing, he set the phone behind him and pulled her into his arms. She stared at him, confusion drawn on her face. He gave her a simple smile. "John please," She pleaded. "I have to-"

"Shh," He whispered. "Stop talking," He said before silencing her with a kiss. As soon as their lips met, John felt a rush of sudden liveliness pulse through his body. It had seemed as if he had been asleep for a long time, but now he was awake. He was home now, with her, right here he belonged. He slid his hands around her waist, wanting her as close to him.

At first Savannah was startled by his act, but soon welcomed his embrace, snaking her weak arms around his neck. Everything that had been missing from her life was suddenly back, filling her with a relief she hadn't felt in ages. She forgot completely of how awful she had been feeling and the fact she was throwing up hours earlier. At this moment, it was just her and John.

Their kiss was interrupted by a rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. They both jumped away from each other, smiles spread across their faces. Suddenly, Savannah's grin faded. She put her face in her hands and groaned. "Ugh, what am I doing?" She mumbled as she turned around and walked away from John.

John let out a breath. _Damn it. So close._ He thought as he slowly followed her. "Savannah, I'm sorry," He called to her, honesty filling his voice. "It was stupid I shouldn't have done it,"

Savannah let out a series of sickly coughs as she sat down on the couch. She pulled the blanket around her knees before hiding her face back in her hands. John sensed she wasn't going to say anything so he sat in the large arm chair across from her. He stared at her for a few moments. "Savannah?" He finally said. "Savannah, I'm sorry," He repeated and waited for a reply. When he received no response, he stood up. "You know what? I'm just gonna' go," He said, mostly to himself as he headed for the front door.

Savannah's head quickly shot up. "No John wait!" She spat quickly. He stopped and turned to meet her pleading gaze. "Please. Stay," She whispered.

John creased his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? You have Tim," He said a bit more harshly than he should have.

"He's at the hospital. I can't expect him to take care of me when he's sick," Savannah stated.

"But you're sick too Savannah!" He said angrily. "You can't do this on your own,"

"That's why I need you here," She said softly, followed by an angry cough.

John stood there, puzzled. "Why me? You have other people who can take care of you! So why me?" He finally asked.

Savannah shifted her position, curling her legs underneath her. She stared into the empty space, not knowing how to respond to him. "I miss you John," The words echoed in the air around them, hanging like a string of cobwebs.

John felt his mouth hang. "You what?"

Savannah turned to look at him, her eyes rimmed with crystal tears. "I miss you. More than I ever have," She admitted. "I still love you," She finished with a slight crack in the last word.

John watched as the first tear leaked from her left eye, streaming down her pale face, followed by a few more. He fought the urge to rush towards her and swipe them away with kisses. "Savannah…" He began.

"No, I don't need it," She said, standing up with a slight wobble. "Ever since you first came here when you got back, all I've wanted was to forget everything that has ever happened between us and just take care of Tim while he still had time. But I couldn't. I can't," She stopped, staring at the ground. "I can't forget about you John. I never have been and I never will," She said, gazing back at him.

John felt a pain in his chest. "You wanted to forget about me?" Was all he said.

Savannah choked back a laugh. "Yes! Not having you was killing me. On some days it still does, I knew I could never have you back after what I did, so I tried to forget," Her voice trailed off, silent tears falling from her face.

John felt his feet move towards her. When they were inches apart, he gently cupped her face in his hands, turning her so she would look at him. "Not having you did kill me," He whispered and pressed a kiss on her lips before it could say any form of protest.

Savannah put her hands on top of his and pried them from her face, pulling away. "John, please don't," She said regretfully when she saw the pained look in his eyes.

John shook his head. "Savannah," He said sternly. "I need to try," He kissed her again, bringing her close to him.

Savannah couldn't take it anymore. She felt the desire for him burn inside her heart and her mind screaming at her to reject it. Finally, she gave in. She slung her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his hair and pulled herself as close to him as she could get. She kissed him with everything she had, opening her mouth and letting their tongues connect.

John slid his arms down her waist and pushed her against the wall. She gasped in pain at the force on her weak body. John pulled away. "Oh god Savannah I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He said quickly.

Savannah giggled and nodded. "I'm fine," When he didn't move, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to her. "Come here," She demanded before smashing her lips back on his.


End file.
